EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Core A of the COBRE grant, the administrative and mentoring core, will provide (1) administrative leadership and coordination of the overall research effort, (2) offer expert external review, mentoring, and consultation for the optimal progress of the scientific research effort and the professional development of the mentees, (3) enhance communication of research results by organizing meetings, workshops, and symposia related to cancer research, and data sharing, and provide appropriate accounting and other management support. The major responsibilities of Core A will involve the administration of five COBRE projects, replacement of COBRE projects, First Awards selection, and start-up enhancement package selection. This process will involve external peer-review. Core A will also oversee three scientific cores, (1) High Throughput Screening (Core B), (2) Medicinal Chemistry (Core C), and (3) the Transgenic Animal and Knock-out Mouse (TAKOM) laboratory (Core D). Experienced faculty, the Internal Advisory Board (IAB), and the External Advisory Board (EAB) will mentor the COBRE faculty. Mentoring will also take place through participation and organization of workshops, symposia, and seminars, including grant-writing workshops. Core A will also manage the monthly COBRE meetings, the IAB and EAB meetings, the NIH-data sharing plan, prepare the annual progress report, manage a COBRE website, and keep the COBRE brochure updated. Core A is also responsible for accounting management.